Undercover
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: Doing a job that is far from your preferred career is a pain, Akashi thought. But then again, that job did make him enter into a very difficult position which is close to his desired job;to protect people, but he doesn't know if he'll be thankful or not. After all, being the one responsible to a precious scion's life is breathtakingly exciting yet dangerous at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

_'Just another normal day...'_

"Thank you for buying! Please come again~"

_'And that dolt is being overenthusiastic again,'_

The cashier bowed to his costumer with a huge smile on his face and the radiance seemed to pass to the costumer for she is having one of those smiles as well but upon the sight of the security guard who opened the door for her, the radiant smile suddenly disappeared and the girl hurriedly got out of the convenience store.

The cashier noticed the sudden change of pace of his previous costumer and he can't help but pout at the security guard at the door. He put his arms on his hips as he face the assigned security guard with a frown on his face.

"Seriously Akashicchi! Don't scare the costumers off! Why don't you smile even just a little?"

The cashier wailed to which the security guard rolled his eyes to. He sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"I just don't see the point, Ryouta. The costumers already bought what they need and I am not scaring them off"

The security guard retorted and the cashier sighed in exasperation. He made a tsk-ing sound of disapproval. Kise put both his index fingers at the corner of his mouth and pushed them up showing Akashi how to smile.

"You should have this face when facing costumers Akashicchi! You'll be the one to greet them hello and goodbye anyway! Look! Do what I'm doing!"

Kise tried encouraging Akashi to do the same but the security guard merely shrugged it off and turned his back away from the blonde cashier. H adjusted his uniform as he looked longingly outside the convenience store window,

"I didn't spent my college life learning Criminology just to smile at people while greeting them hello and just be a convenience store security guard. I'm supposed to be at the police station and being in action."

Upon hearing this, Kise smiled at Akashi's back. He understands where Akashi is coming from, for he himself studied Business Management and all he is now is a convenience store clerk. He was still grateful though, but his partner seems to be bummed at the fact.

"Well think about this Akashicchi, you're the one who keeps peace and order here at the convenience store! You might not be in enough action but at least you get to protect the costumers, the store and ME!- oh! That would be ¥1,000 sir. I received ¥1,000, change is zero. Here you go sir! Thank you, have a nice day!"

How Kise manage to do his job and blabber at the same time sometimes baffles Akashi. The other clerks were not as annoying and loud as this one, that's why sometimes, Akashi actually like his job. As the costumer neared the door, Akashi gave a court nod with his default face as he opened the door for him. When the costumer got out of the store, Akashi heard a huff from the counter and he suppressed an incoming sigh. No doubt the clerk would reprimand him again.

"A-ka-shi-cchi! Smile! Smile! It's not that haaard!"

Kise wailed as he flails his arms around. Akashi resisted the urge to just go up to the cashier and punch the guy square in the face even though he is so much shorter than the aforementioned blonde cashier. Akashi turned his back towards Kise, having been full of the blonde ball of energy. Kise sighed, once again his plan to make Akashi livelier backfires. Knowing full well that the security guard would so much do as to ignore him the remaining time of their shifts, he just lets it go and continues on what he's doing.

"Hey Ryouta."

Once Kise heard his name being said, he turned around to face Akashi. And what happened next sure surprised him. Akashi slowly and hesitantly put both his index fingers at the corner of his mouth and pushed them up, doing the exact same thing Kise did a while ago. Upon seeing this, Kise started to tear up and he resisted the urge to just pounce on Akashi.

"Too cute! Too cute Akashicchi!"

Akashi then put both his fingers off his face and once again turned his back against the now tearful cashier.

"That will be the first and last time, Ryouta."

Kise's face fell when he heard that and he groaned loudly too, for groaning regularly is not enough to express his emotions for the red head.

"Akashicchi!"

-Aka-Kuro-

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"No problem old man!"

It was the end of their shifts and the time is now midnight. A not so safe time to go roaming around the streets. Kise smiled and waved once more to the other clerk who has taken his place at the cashier, while Akashi just gave a nod of acknowledgment to the guard who has taken his place.

Kise stretched his limbs as he yawn rather loudly.

"They were quite late today, weren't they, Akashicchi?"

Kise said in a slurred tired voice. Being in charge of these kinds of shifts sure are energy consuming. Akashi just gave him a nod as he puts on his jacket to fight the midnight chill. Just when Akashi was about to say goodbye, a set of keys were dangling in front of him.

"Want a ride Akashicchi? It's already midnight you know. It's not safe! Plus my motorcycle can ride fast!"

Kise has one of his charm smiles again. Which does not work on Akashi. Instead the security guard just crossed his arms as he stared at Kise,

"You do know that I am not a kid anymore, right Ryouta? I'm 24 for crying out loud. And you should be the one who needs to be careful! I know more self defense than you anyways. I can take care of myself thank you."

Kise pouted at this. Sure the guy could take care of himself, but who knows what lurks deep inside those streets? Knowing full well that the red head would not really take his offer, he just pocketed his keys and sighed.

"If you're so sure Akashicchi-"

"I am sure Ryouta,"

Akashi suddenly butted in, quite irritated. He knows he's small and probably looks like someone who is easy to take down, but he can put up good defense. Kise laughed and held both his arms in the air as if defending himself.

"Okay, okay Akashicchi! I just want to make sure! Well then, I'll be going now! See ya tomorrow."

Kise said before he darted off to where he parked his motorbike. Seriously, that guy never runs out of energy. Sometimes it's nice to have him as a shift partner, he could actually change Akashi's mood for even just a little. But he is still an annoying ball of energy.

Akashi started walking at the opposite direction for it is the easiest route, but also a more dangerous one. He didn't mind though, for he knows his skills are more than enough, even though they are not quite polished much.

Akashi took a steady pace and was not bothered by the random clanking of metal and whatnot here and there and the random hurried footsteps. As Akashi was supposed to take the turn however, he heard something quite disturbing for him. It sounds like a whimper of some sorts and it is not far away from him either. He thought that maybe it is just a hungry mutt but the groans of pain tells otherwise. Akashi took a look around first before finding the source of the whimpers. When he knows that everything is clear, he walked towards the voice, which led him to an abandoned alley. The next thing that he saw is something that will be engraved in his memories forever.

There, lying at the dead end of the alley, was a body badly beaten up. Akashi couldn't even distinguish the features of the boy, for his whole body from head to toe was covered in blood. Akashi wasted no time and went to the boy's side to check if he is still alive and Akashi was grateful that he is. He took out his handkerchief and ripped it apart to pieces to be able to cover the countless wounds the boy received. Once done with the first aid, Akashi carried the boy and then he ran to find the nearest hospital.

-Aka-Kuro-

Akashi became restless. He was pacing back and fort at the front of the emergency room. He just saved a guy from death and he does not know what to feel. How was he going to contact the boy's relatives? Moreover, the guy looked no less than 18, such a young age. It worried Akashi even more. He was not one to panic, but the sight of blood and a fallen body together is always not good.

Akashi heard the emergency room door open and out came the doctor who treated the boy's wounds.

"He will be okay. He does not have any head trauma or any fractured or broken bones. Though his scratches and wounds would need more time healing. Are you one of his relatives?"

The doctor asked him. Akashi was thankful that he was just on time when he found the boy and that he didn't receive any major injuries.

"I am not in any other way related to him. I just found him lying on the ground."

Akashi answered honestly to which the doctor gave a dismayed face.

"That's too bad then. Well, you can look at him if you want. There might be identification cards bound to the boy somehow."

The doctor said before giving a court bow.

Akashi walked inside the emergency room and there he sees the boy- probably a high schooler- whom he had just saved. His hair is a unique color of baby blue and Akashi thought that his eyes would also be as blue. Those featured bothered him somehow. They looked familiar yet distant. Akashi decides to leave the matter be for now. He needs to find some contacts to this boy as soon as possible. He's sure this boy's family is looking for him. Akashi closely inspected the boy's belongings that were on the bedside table. Akashi manage to find the boy's wallet. He's sure that an I.D would be present inside. And he was right, there he saw inside the wallet, a card. Though it looks like a business card, it still can tell the boy's identity.

"Kuroko...Tetsuya."

Akashi said out loud. He took a moment to take the name in, and then it hit him. He was in more trouble than expected.

_'I saved a Kuroko. And probably the only son and heir. This is just... Great'_

Akashi resisted the urge to just punch a wall. Or maybe his own face?

What has he gotten himself into?

**A/N HIIII! I AM ON A ROLL FOR THIS PAIRING, gosh I just love Akakuro. Though in this chapter it's more of a KiAka than Akakuro, but don't worry, Kise and Akashi are just really good friends in this. Well I got this idea from a friend who told me that she wants to learn Criminology. I just thought of, what if she turns out to just be a security guard? well, I am high right now. Hehe why must I write during late in the night anyway? well good night, please R&R! Criticisms are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Black. So dark, and painful. He can't see anything but he feels like the weight he is burdened with was the whole world. His body felt dead but his mind was trying to register just what happened even though he was in pitch darkness. Wait. It isn't like he's in a really dark place, it is just that his eyes were closed. White. So white. It was what greeted him when he tried opening his eyes. Where was he? He tried registering the image in his mind. Red. The last that he saw was red just before he passed out. Thinking about it makes him wince. It's painful. Everything seems to be twice as painful as before, especially his head. He tried reaching for his head to know how it was now, though what he felt was not his hair, but bandages.

"Tetsuya! My darling! You're awake!"

That voice is so familiar. Kuroko looked at his side and he saw his mother crying. What is there to cry about? He then saw a man in a lab coat with her. Ah, it all makes sense now. He's in the hospital. But how? He was sure that he was a goner. The rebel practically aimed at his head and hit it repeatedly before hitting other parts of his body. A lot of people seem to hate him for his status. He's not complaining though. He'll just have to avoid their gazes and not let them near him.

"Mom"

Kuroko whispered. He didn't noticed that he was this parched until that word left his mouth. He felt that his throat is as dry as a dessert but thanks to maternal instincts, his mother went near him and gave him a glass of water to which Kuroko took gladly. With a muttered thanks and apology, Kuroko went on and drank the water.

He felt his mother's hand on his and she tightly held it. Once Kuroko was done drinking, he put the glass at the bed side table. He then looked at his mom and what he saw broke his heart. His mother is close to crying again. He guessed that his wounds were twice as bad as before. Kuroko reached out with his other hand and patted his mother's head. Her usually tidy bun of hair is now in total chaos, her office clothes were full of wrinkles here and there. She probably rushed to be by his side. Kuroko felt his mother relaxed at his touch. Kuroko smiled and withdraw his hand from her head. His mother looked at him with worry, she's probably resisting the urge to just hug her son and ask over and over again if he's okay. As if sensing this, Kuroko nodded and gave his mother a warm smile.

"I'm okay mother. The pain is almost gone now."

Upon hearing this, relief washed over her face. Her shoulders dropped and relaxed while she sighed, letting out all of the 'what ifs' that formed earlier in her head while coming to the hospital. She stood up and ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that son. Dad is just in the information center, he will come by soon and we won't leave your side that's why you should rest. I bet you're tired."

True to her words, Kuroko is tired. Very so. Kuroko nodded as he positioned himself comfortably before closing his eyes and drifting into slumber. His mother smiled at this, she then caressed her son's head one last time before giving him a kiss on top of his head. She does not want to leave her son, but she has to know what happened. She straighten herself up and looked back at the doctor who was at the door.

"Please tell me everything."

The doctor nodded, he then opened the door and motioned for the woman to go out. Once they were at the hallway, just outside Kuroko's room, the doctor told Kuroko's mother everything. From what the stranger said when the boy was brought here to what they did to make the boy's life safe. Some time during the doctor's story, Kuroko's father also came from the information center. He too wanted to know everything. They were both very doting parents when it comes to their only child. They want to give everything to him and they want to protect him for he is their one and only treasure. But as of this moment, they were devastated. They almost lost him and if it happened, it might just be the end of their world. If it weren't for their work then they might've looked after him and loved him more.

"He lastly contacted your home and when he passed the message, the stranger then left immediately. We guessed that he want to forget, after witnessing an unfortunate incident. That is the end of it Kuroko-san"

The amount of anger Kuroko Teito, Tetsuya's father, cannot be measured. His face twisted into a frown and he seems ready to punch the next guy he sees. This anger subsided however, even just a little bit when his wife, Kuroko Shizouko, grabbed ahold of his arm to calm him down. The woman was also angry but then again, she was grateful for that man who saved her son from the brink of death.

"Now then, I shall take my leave. He will be fine and he can be out of the hospital within a few days."

The couple nodded and thanked the doctor before he leaves.

"What have we done, Shizouko?"

Teito slumped down on the floor. He was extremely disappointed at himself. How could he let this happen to his son? If only work was not in the way. If only they were not a Kuroko, none of this could've happen.

"It already happened dear. There is nothing more we can do but to pull him up to his feet again."

Shizouko said, crouching down and hugging her husband tightly. It hurts, how they cannot protect their own son. They see it coming though. An influential couple having a sickly and weak child, being influential and powerful made some people hate them, those then unleash their anger to their weak child. It was bound to happen, and yet they did not tighten their protection to their son than usual.

The couple stayed like that for a while, silently letting out their tears of frustration as they each contemplated the 'what ifs' in their minds. Once they made their resolve however, both looked into each other's knowing eyes then they bolted up from the floor with new found determination.

_'We're going to hire him as a body guard!' _

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'(*****ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

He once again yawned. Witnessing something horrendous, not being able to sleep but still going to work is not a good combination, Akashi thought, he's not one to be sleepy during work hours despite having a lack of sleep and Kise is beginning to notice it. It makes the blonde cashier worry for his friend. When Akashi was about to yawn for the sixth time, Kise could not help but ask;

"Is there something wrong Akashicchi?"

Comes the worried voice of Kise from the counter. The security guard looked at said cashier and shook his head.

"This is nothing, Ryouta. The costumer is waiting."

Once Kise heard that, he slightly jumped and faces his costumer and frantically apologized to them. Akashi then looked outside once again. The mundane lives of people passing by are repeating again. Akashi wonders how it would be like if they were to experience what he experienced last night. It was horrible though and Akashi does not want to remember and so he sighed.

He kept on looking outside, just watching people pass by. Some are taking their time, some are hurrying, while some are just standing there waiting for something. Though something caught his eyes, a bunch of men in black with a blue haired woman leading them that are marching in the direction of their store. Akashi became curious. There aren't any business establishment of the sort in their place, so where are those high business looking people go?

Blue. That shade of hair seems familiar to Akashi somehow. He tried to recall it but none came to mind. Ah wait- he is remembering something, it's-

"We are from the Kuroko corporation, we would like to momentarily borrow Akashi Seijuuro from his work station"

The guards simultaneously said as they barged inside the door, the woman being silent but also having the same tiger look as with the men in black. Akashi was dumbfounded, though he recovered quickly, the men were quicker to grab him and present him to the woman. Akashi tried to get away, he kicked in mid air for he was suspended in the air for how high the men hold him, though it is futile. The woman looked at him intensely, though Akashi was used to weird stares by people it does not mean he's in the slightest bit comfortable with it. Once the lady is done judging him however, she nodded and looked at the men holding Akashi up.

"It's him. Take him in the car."

The men nodded in sync and then they dragged Akashi out of the convenience store, the woman following suit behind them.

"Let me go!"

As his partner was being dragged out of the store, Kise stood frozen in place. He does not know what just happened and how to react to it all, he just stood there, mouth agape and with nothing to say except to call out to his partner.

"Akashicchi...?"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

It was just supposed to be a normal mundane life for Akashi. Having a morning shift despite being in the midnight shift yesterday, watching people come and go from the store, watching people rush to their work place or just take leisurely walks and have a small, or maybe far from small talk with his cashier. So how did it come to this?

He was sitting inside a car with the woman beside him on his left and a huge man in black on his right. He does not know what to say, is this some kind of abduction? Has they finally noticed his crime skills and finally decided to let him join the elite police force? He hasn't done anything wrong so he's sure he's not going to jail.

"We're sorry for suddenly dragging you, I do not know any other way to confront you Akashi-san"

He heard the woman say, though when he turned to look at her, she does not look sorry at all.

"I am Kuroko Shizouko and my husband and I would like to discuss matters with you. Please heed our request, we are in desperate need to talk with you"

The woman said earnestly, and then it hit Akashi.

Kuroko.

That's the name of the boy he saved from last time. He then felt panic on the inside. What does his family want from him? He hasn't done anything to the boy, so why was he abducted? And what talk do they want with him? Not knowing what to reply to the woman and figuring that he could probably not escape Akashi nodded slowly and he saw the woman lit up.

"We would just like one request from you Akashi-san"

The happy face of the woman made Akashi think otherwise. What in the world did he cast out in the vast ocean for him to get a catch this big?

**A/N ummm hiii~~~ So sorry for taking so long to update this! Words just cannot form in my mind XD. Well nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!~~ Next up is the request!~ Do you guys have a gist of what it might be? **

**R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


End file.
